This invention relates generally to fuel demand regulators for engines, and in particular, to a fuel demand regulator which provides fuel independently to each cylinder of a multi-cylinder engine.
As is known, engines are utilized in a wide variety of applications including stand-by electrical generators. When used in connection with a stand-by electrical generator, an engine typically utilizes a pressurized fuel such as liquid propane and/or natural gas. Further, the engine is often directly connected to the fuel source in order that the generator may be automatically activated in the event of a power outage. Various types of regulator systems have been developed to interconnect the engine to the fuel source in order to provide the proper volume of fuel to the engine.
Heretofore, these prior art regulator systems typically incorporate a regulator having the supply chamber operatively connected to an input of an intake manifold. The outputs of the intake manifold are interconnected to corresponding cylinders of the engine. When the engine is started, fuel is drawn into the intake manifold, and hence each cylinder of the engine, by a vacuum generated by the engine during operation. While functional for its intended purpose, the use of an engine manifold and a regulator having a single chamber is inefficient since fuel is provided to each cylinder of the engine at a common pressure. As a result, each cylinder of the engine does not receive an optimum volume of fuel during operation and the engine does not generate maximum power.
In addition to the regulator, most of the prior art regulator systems often incorporate an automatic shut-off mechanism for preventing the fuel source from providing fuel to the regulator when the engine of the stand-by electrical generator is not in operation. This fuel shut-off feature is often required by state law in order to increase the safety of the stand-by electrical generator. By providing the automatic shut-off mechanism as a separate component, the cost of prior regulator systems is increased.
In addition to the automatic shut-off mechanism and the regulator, prior art regulator systems incorporate a fuel adjuster for adjusting the flow of fuel from the regulator to the intake manifold. The fuel adjuster is necessary because the BTU content of natural gas differs at different locations throughout the world. As such, if the flow of fuel to the intake manifold of the engine was fixed, in areas where the natural gas has a higher BTU content, an engine would run rich and would be unable to achieve maximum power. Similarly, in areas where the natural gas has a lower BTU content, the engine would run lean and would be unable to achieve maximum power.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a regulator which provides fuel independently to each cylinder of an engine.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a regulator which incorporates an automatic shut-off mechanism for controlling the flow of fuel to the regulator from a fuel source.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a regulator which incorporates a fuel adjuster in order that a user may adjust the flow of fuel from the regulator to the cylinder of the engine.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a regulator which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the present invention, a regulator is provided for regulating the supply of fuel to an engine. The regulator includes a regulator body defining a holding chamber connectable to a fuel source, a supply chamber connectable to the engine and an orifice therebetween. A solenoid is connectable to the engine and moved between a closed position for preventing the flow of fuel into the holding chamber and an open position allowing the flow of fuel into the holding chamber in response to activation of the engine. A regulating structure is movable between a closed position wherein the orifice is closed and an open position wherein the orifice is opened in response to the demand of fuel by the engine.
The regulator may include a fuel source conduit having an input connectable to the fuel source and an output communicating with the holding chamber in the regulator body. An engine conduit has an input communicating with the supply chamber in the regulator body and an output connectable to the engine. A fuel adjuster extends into the engine conduit. The fuel adjuster is movable between first and second positions for regulating the volume of fuel flowing therepast.
The regulating structure includes a lever having first and second opposite ends. The lever is pivotably mounted to the regulator body within the supply chamber and is pivotable between a first closing position and a second open position. A seal is mounted on the first end of the lever. The seal overlaps the orifice with the lever in the closing position. The regulating structure further includes a diaphragm interconnected to the second end of the lever. The diaphragm is movable within the supply chamber in response to the fuel demand of the engine between a first position wherein the lever is in the closing position and the second position wherein the lever is in the open position. A biasing structure urges the diaphragm towards the first position.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a regulator is provided for regulating the supply of fuel to each cylinder of a multi-cylinder engine. The regulator includes a regulator body defining a first supply chamber and a second supply chamber. Each supply chamber is connectable to a fuel source. A first cylinder conduit has an input communicating with the first supply chamber in the regulator body and an output connectable to the first cylinder of the engine. A second cylinder conduit has an input communicating with the second supply chamber in the regulator body and an output connectable to a second cylinder of the engine.
A fuel source conduit has an input connectable to a fuel source and an output communicating with the first and second chambers in the regulator body. The regulator body defines a holding chamber and includes a first orifice between the holding chamber and first supply chamber and a second orifice between the second holding chamber and the second supply chamber. The output of the fluid source conduit communicates with the holding chamber. A solenoid is connectable to the engine and is movable in response to activation of the engine between a closed position wherein the flow of fluid from the fuel source conduit to the holding chamber is prevented and an open position wherein the flow of fuel from the fuel source conduit to the holding chamber is allowed.
The regulator may further include a first regulating structure movable between the closed position wherein the first orifice is closed and an open position wherein the first orifice is opened in response to the fuel demanded by the first cylinder of the engine. In addition, a second regulating structure is provided. The second regulating structure is movable between a closed position wherein the second orifice is closed and an open position wherein the second orifice is opened in response to the fuel demanded by the second cylinder of the engine.
The first regulating structure includes a lever having first and second opposite ends. The lever of the first regulating structure is pivotably mounted to the regulator body within the first supply chamber and is pivotable between a first closing position and a second open position. A seal is mounted on the first end of the lever. The seal overlaps the first orifice with the lever in the closing position. A diaphragm is movably disposed in the first chamber and is interconnected to the second end of the lever such that the diaphragm moves the lever between the closing and open positions in response to the fuel demanded by the engine.
The second regulating structure also includes a lever having first and second opposite ends. The lever of the second regulating structure is pivotably mounted to the regulator body within the second supply chamber and is pivotable between a first closing position and a second open position. A seal is mounted on the first end of the lever of the second regulating structure. The seal of the second regulating structure overlaps the second orifice with the lever of the second regulating structure in the closing position. A diaphragm is moveable disposed in the second supply chamber and is interconnected to the second end of the lever of the second regulating structure such that diaphragm of the second regulating structure moves the lever of the second regulating structure between the closing and open positions in response to the fuel demanded by the second cylinder of the engine.
A first fuel adjuster extends into the first cylinder conduit. The first fuel adjuster is movable between the first and second positions for regulating the volume of fuel flowing therepast. A second fuel adjuster extends into the second cylinder conduit. The second fuel adjuster is movable between first and second positions for regulating the volume of fuel therepast.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a system is provided for regulating the flow of fluid to each cylinder of an engine of a generator. The system includes a controller for sensing activation of the generator. A regulator body defines a holding chamber having an inlet, a first supply chamber having an outlet, and a second supply chamber having an outlet. The regulator body includes a first orifice between the holding chamber and the first supply chamber and a second orifice between the holding chamber and the second supply chamber. A fuel source conduit has an input connectable to a fuel source and an output operatively connected to the input of the holding chamber in the regulator body. A first cylinder conduit has an input operatively connected to the output of the first supply chamber in the regulator body and an output connectable to the first cylinder of the engine. A second cylinder conduit has an input operatively connected to the output of the second supply chamber in the regulator body and an output connectable to a second cylinder of the engine. A solenoid is operatively connected to the controller. The solenoid has a plunger which is movable between a first closed position wherein the plunger is seated within the input to the holding chamber so as to prevent the flow of fuel into the holding chamber from the fuel source conduit and a second open position wherein the plunger is removed from the input of the holding chamber so as to allow the flow of fuel into the holding chamber from the fuel source conduit in response to the controller sensing activation of the engine. A first regulating structure is disposed in the first supply chamber and is movable between a first closed configuration wherein the first orifice is closed and a second open configuration wherein the first orifice is open in response to the fuel demanded by the first cylinder of the engine. A second regulating structure is disposed in the second supply chamber. The second regulating structure is movable between a first closed configuration wherein the second orifice is closed and a second open configuration wherein the second orifice is opened in response to the fuel demanded by the second cylinder of the engine.
A first regulating structure includes a lever having first and second opposite ends. The lever is pivotably mounted to the regulator body within the first supply chamber and is pivotable between a first closing position wherein the first regulating structure is in the closed configuration and a second open position wherein the first regulating structure is in the open configuration. A seal is mounted on the first end of the lever of the first regulating structure. The seal overlaps the first orifice with the lever in the closed position. A diaphragm is moveably disposed in the first supply chamber. The diaphragm is interconnected to the second end of the lever such that the diaphragm moves the lever between the closing and open positions in response to the fuel demanded by the first cylinder of the engine.
The second regulating structure includes a lever having first and second opposite ends. The lever of the second regulating structure is pivotably mounted to the regulator body within the second supply chamber and is pivotable between a first closing position wherein the second regulating structure is in the closed configuration and a second open position wherein the second regulating structure is in the open configuration. A seal is mounted on the first end of the lever of the second regulating structure. The seal of the second regulating structure overlaps the second orifice when the lever of the second regulating structure is in the closing position. A diaphragm is moveably disposed in the second supply chamber. The diaphragm is interconnected to the second end of the lever of the second regulator structure such that the diaphragm of the second regulating structure moves the lever of the second regulating structure between the closing and open position in response to the fuel demanded by the second cylinder of the engine.
The diaphragm of the first regulating structure is movable between a first cutoff position wherein the lever of the first regulating structure is in the closing position and a second open position wherein the lever of the first regulating structure is in the open position. The diaphragm of the second regulating structure is also movable between a first cutoff position wherein the lever of the second regulating structure is in the closing position and a second open position wherein the lever of the second regulating is in the open position.
It is contemplated that the system further include a first fuel adjuster extending into the first cylinder conduit. The first fuel adjuster being movable between first and second positions for regulating the volume of fuel flowing therepast. A second fuel adjuster extends into second cylinder conduit. The second fuel adjuster is movable between first and the second positions for regulating the volume of fuel flowing therepast. It is contemplated that the holding chamber of the regulator body include a second input for connecting the system to an alternate fuel source.